Metal Gear Tail
by Rafchi
Summary: Solid Snake and Liquid Snake who is already inside of Metal Gear Rex were fighting but suddenly, a strange and unnatural event happened sending Snake to Fairy Tail! What will happen next? Note: Almost whole story edited and Chapter 1 and 2 changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"FOOOOOOOX!" Snake yelled after seeing his old friend Gray Fox crushed by Metal Gear Rex's foot.

"Foolish man, when death is entreated, the battle is decided" Said Liquid.

"You see, you can't protect anyone! Not even yourself!" Snake looked at the spot of death of Gray Fox with sorrow.

"No…" Said Snake "You're wrong!" and with that Snake took out the Stinger Missile and started to fight Metal Gear Rex.

After some minutes later during they're battle, the floor started to tremble.

"What the hell is going on?!" said Snake while trying to hold on something for not to fall.

"An earthquake?" Said Liquid a little surprised.

Then the floor started to crack and a blue radiating light started to flash, Snake couldn't see anything because of the light that it was too shiny, Liquid on other side he could see a little bit what was going on, he could see something like a large blue vortex with sparks appearing around it, later they felt that their body are being sucked by that vortex.

Snake tried to hold on something, but it was too powerful that what he was holding, it broke, and was sucked by the vortex.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Snake yelled while being sucked by the vortex.

Metal Gear REX wasn't powerful enough, the machine end up sucked to the vortex too with Liquid.

Snake felt something in the vortex, it was cold and hot, he started to feel dizzy and lost conscious.

Liquid was amazed on how it looked the vortex, it looked similar in those science fictions movies about black holes, portals and vortex. But he felt dizzy and lost conscious too.

Completely unaware where is this vortex leading them, it's going to lead them to a world where fantastic creatures exist, an alternate earth, where danger is almost everywhere, a world where magic exist, not those ones with cheap tricks, but the ones that are real where there is no trick explanation, it will defy scientific explanations and Snake will live some adventures through it. This world is known as Earthland.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Were home!" Shouted Natsu with joy. Everyone greeted the team consisted of Natsu Dragneel The Dragon Slayer, Lucy Heartfillia a girl from a rich family and a celestial wizard, Erza "Titania" Scarlet, the Ex equip mage user and an S class wizard, Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage who likes to strip, Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer, the two Strauss siblings Mirajane and Elfman, MIrajane was a S class wizard but due to a incident she was retired, Elfman is the only man who is brave and like stuffs related on being a man, also the only brother in the Strauss siblings, and the last ones are the Exceeds that are cat creatures that can fly and talk, Happy the partner of Natsu, Carla the partner of Wendy and a new one named Pantherlily, a black exceed that can transform into a humanoid cat form, and he came to Fairy Tail to join.

The guild seems to have no memories of what happened to them when they were transformed into lacrima.

Everyone were staring in shock on seeing someone who they thought dead for almost 3 years, that person is Lisanna Strauss, one of the siblings of the Strauss and the youngest one, everyone were staring with disbelief, but suddenly they all tackled to Lisanna for a hug, but Elfman hit everyone.

"Don't come near my sister!" Shouted Elfman

"That same happened to us" remarked Natsu "Aye" Said Happy, they remember when they first saw her in Edolas and went to tackle her for a hug, but Edo Lucy hit them.

After some moments of explanation, everyone in the guild learned from what happened, they were transformed into lacrimas when they were in Edolas, but team Natsu was there and battled against the army of the kingdom with the help of Edo Fairy Tail, the alternate version of Fairy Tail with their personalities reversed.

After that, everyone in the guild decided to have a party to celebrate the return of Lisanna, everyone were having fun, almost all the guys started to fight like a bunch of idiots, while the girls are away of the fight talking about stuffs, the master of Fairy Tail Makarov was drinking a bear with Gildarts ,another S class wizard and watching the fight.

Everyone were having fun, until…..

A loud crash sound was heard, everyone in the guild noticed the sound and saw that it was from the roof, they saw something falling from that roof, it looked like a human shape, they wondered if it was really a human who fell, later that human shape fell and landed in table crashing and destroying it.

Everyone rushed to check what is that it fell from the roof, when they got there their suspicions were confirmed, it was really a human who fell, a man, this man was wearing something that no one knows, but there are some things that they do know what he was wearing, he was wearing a black bandana in his forehead, a black boots, grey pants but stretched that looks to be for accurate movements, a strange armor that looks thin, they saw his face, some women's were blushing because of how he looked handsome. Erza went closer to examine the man.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know, he looks strange, I have never seen that kind of attire before" Said Erza

"He fell from the sky!" said a guild member

"What should we do now?" Asked Wendy, Erza thought and decided to ask Makarov

"Master what do we do with him?" Asked Erza, Makarov thought and made a decision.

"Take him to the medical room, he might be injured" Said Makarov in which Erza nodded and carried him with the help of Elfman.

"But Master!" Said Gray "What if he is from a dark guild?"

"If he is part of a dark guild, he would have a mark of it, I may be wrong, but we will get the answer once he wake up, even if he is part of a dark guild, we don't hurt anyone once we confirm it, and besides were are many, and we even have all the S class wizards in here" Said Makarov

The team went to the medical room waiting for this man to wake up.

Now everyone were silence thinking about that man, is this man going to be an ally or foe?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snake was having a nightmare where he saw a lot of sad things, Meryl being shot by Sniper Wolf unable to do anything thinking that she was going to die, Gray Fox crushed in the floor by Metal Gear, and constants flashbacks of Zanzibar Land, the most hurtful place, it's the place where he killed his father Big Boss.

He opened his eyes slowly realizing he was lying on judging on how he was feeling, a medical bed. Snake slowly moved his eyes a little bit closed but able to see anything, to fake that he is still asleep.

He moved to his left side seeing a big rectangular window, he saw the big shinning sun, immediately he thought that it might be almost afternoon, not seeing anything interesting, he turned his eyes to his right, he saw 6 people, 3 males and 3 females, one has pink hair with what it looks like an Arabian outfit, the other has black hair with only wearing a jean, the other is a small one with a look of an old man, he is wearing a white coat. The females, one is a blonde with white and blue clothes with a blue skirt, the other female is a redhead with an armor and a blue skirt, the last one is a small girl with a blue hair with a long cloth with green and yellow color.

He wondered where he was, he immediately remembered that he was fighting with Liquid and then suddenly a portal appeared and sucked them both.

He felt a little desperate since there was no time to waste and needed to save Meryl, wherever she was, but he controlled himself since he is in an unknown place, he doesn't know if these people were neutral or hostiles. He heard footsteps and it was starting to hear a little bit louder indicating that they are getting closer. Then he closed his eyes completely and continued to fake that he is still sleeping.

"I wonder where he comes from, his attire and equipment is quite unusual" Said a female voice with a serious tone.

"He looks strong; when he wakes up I want to fight him!" Said a male voice with an exciting tone, Snake suddenly heard a hit sound.

"OW! What was that for!" said the same voice angrily.

"Idiot! Is that what you all think?!" Said the female voice with serious tone "You can't just start a fight with any people you meet!"

Snake was feeling a little worried, should he start to wake up? Or still faking that he is still sleeping?

"Man this is taking long! I'm going to wake him up!" Said the same male voice. Once that Snake felt that he was lifted up by grabbing his shoulder. Snake immediately grabbed his left arm and threw him to the ground, Snake jumped from the bed and landed in the body of the man with black hair, he saw that the redhead took a sword out and was going to attack him, the male voice that he threw turned out to be the one with pink hair. "Damn you!" shouted Natsu. Erza and Natsu started to strike Snake, Snake quickly moved around his body and trapped Natsu with his armpit by holding his neck, Erza tried to attack him, but he jumped and trapped her left arm with his right leg and landing on top of the poor Gray.

Natsu has his hands in his arm trying to set free, Gray was groaning in pain, while Erza was in the floor while yelling in pain since her arm is almost twisted by his leg.

Now three people were neutralized, he saw that the blue haired girl and the blonde were shocked.

"Let me go!" yelled Natsu, "Get off me!" Shouted Gray, Erza was groaning and trying to move the other arm to take his leg off of her arm, but it hurts like hell that all she could do was to grab her arm in pain.

"What is this place?! Where am I?!" Demanded Snake

"Take it easy, we are not going to hurt you" Said Makarov trying to calm him down

"If we wanted to hurt you, we would have done a while ago, so please let my children go" said the old man with a calming tone.

Snake hesitated for a moment, but he started to reason for a second, this old man is right, so Snake slowly relaxed his muscles letting the three of them free.

Natsu was massaging his neck while Erza is massaging her left arm, Gray was stretching his body.

"Sorry about that" Apologized Snake, "It was self defense"

"Don't worry, we all make mistakes, right?" said Makarov

"Damnit man you almost break my neck!" Said angrily Natsu

"And my whole body too!" Added Gray, Snake ignored those comments.

"So, what is your name young man?" asked Makarov

"My name is S…." Snake stopped and thought in another, he couldn't reveal his codename since he doesn't know anyone of this place, he still don't know if he can trust them.

"My name is…. Pliskin, Iroquois Pliskin LT. junior grade" Answered Snake

"Im Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild" Said Makarov

"And this are my children's or rather guild members" Then Makarov started to introduce them

" This is Natsu Dragneel the" Dragon Slayer" Makarov pointed Natsu who is still a little angry, "Lucy Heartfillia" "it's nice to meet you" greeted Lucy, "Erza Scarlet" she approached to Snake and let out her hand for a handshake "Sorry for what happened earlier" And with that Snake handshake her hand. This little girl is Wendy Marvel" "I-It's nice to m-meet you" said Wendy with a little shy "And Gray Fullbuster" finishing Makarov.

"Gray…" Snake thought of it on his mind, this kid's first name reminded him his rival and old friend Gray fox

"So you're from the military?" asked Makarov

"Yeah, I was on a mission but then for some reason I ended up in here" Lied Snake

"You fell from the roof of the guild" Spoke Gray, Snake was now thinking on what happened, he recalled for the event that happened in the Metal Gear Rex hangar, but he said that he fell from the roof?

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Happy after he entered, he noticed Snake and looked at him with awe "You look awesome!" Said Happy, Snake backed up when he heard Happy talk.

"THAT CAT CAN TALK!" Said Snake shocked. "Of course he can, he's an Exceed " said Natsu, "Exceed? What is that?" said Snake, "A cat like creature that can fly and talk" Answered Lucy. "What the hell?" Said Snake.

"You seem to be very confused" Said Makarov

"No, tell me, where am i?" asked Snake

"You're in Fiore, and currently in Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild" Answered Makarov

"What the… I never heard of a place named Fiore, is that part of Italy?" Asked Snake since that name sounded italic.

"Italy? Never heard of it" Said Makarov, Erza stepped forward to where Makarov is "maybe I can help" and then she summoned a circular ball. Snake saw a circular shape appearing around her hands with green colors and then it appeared something that looked like a globe like those old hags use for prediction, Snake was scared at what suddenly happened it was completely unnatural for him.

"What happened?! What was that?!" Said Snake shocked

"It's magic, don't tell me that you don't know what it is"

Snake was about to lose his mind, but remained still and cool.

"Magic?" said Snake, Snake is a man who do not believe in magic's, he thinks with logic and rationale reasons,

"That is impossible" Said Snake

"What do you mean? Aren't you a mage?" Asked Natsu, "I'm not a wizard or mage and I don't believe in magic, all these things must happen logically and reasons, it's impossible that something happens with all the sudden", said Snake, the group were a bit shocked, a man that don't believe about magic and that things must happens with reasons?.

"Pliskin, I got a question for you" Said Erza while getting close

"Where are you from? Because I have never seems those kinds of weapons. I know two member that use guns to make magic, but yours are completely different, I've never seen those design" Asked Erza, Snake thought for a moment and revealed a truth.

"I'm from United States of America ma´am" Answered Snake

"United States of America? Where is that place? I don't know a place called like that" said Lucy, Snake was in shock that these people don't know what or where is USA.

"I can show you the map, come with me" said Makarov "Alright" said Snake as he followed him, Makarov went to his office and brought the map, "Here is it, you can tell me where is that place" said Makarov, When Snake went and took a look at the map, his eyes widen, the map was completely different!, America doesn't exist!, the earth is different!

"What the hell?!" Said Snake while taking some few steps back, "Is there something wrong?" asked Makarov, "The whole map is completely different!"said Snake, "what do you mean?" said Makarov, Snake was about to freak the hell out but he regained control of himself again, "Where am I really?" Asked Snake.

"I told you before, you're in Fiore, but if you mean where in the world, you're in Earthland" said Makarov, Snake couldn't believe it, he end up in some strange place where there are people that can cast some strange things while it appears in their hands circles with different colors and they call it magic.

"It's strange that I heard it from someone" said Makarov, Snake snapped out of this thought and announced something that sounds illogical for him "I'm not from here, I'm not from this earth, the earth I know have two continents!" said Snake

"You mean that you come from another world?" Makarov asked with curiosity, "yes" answered Snake, Makarov was in shock, he didn't know that it exist another worlds. "I must find a way to get back to my world" said Snake, "How did you end up in here" Asked Makarov, Snake then started to tell him the story,

"So your real name is Solid Snake, and you was sucked by a vortex while you were fighting with this Liquid guy?" said Makarov, Snake nodded, "Wow" awed Makarov "But there is something I want to know" Makarov said

"Why did you lie to us with that name?" He asked

"Because I don't know if I can trust anyone from here" Answered Snake

"Well, Snake, I want to say is that this guild is not bad, we all help each other, so there is no need for secrets" Said Makarov

"Sorry, sir, but I can't reveal who I am really, what if someone knows from the outside heard about this? They can get me an torture me for answers." Said Snake with a very serious tone. Makarov thought for a moment and he is right.

"Alright, right now I will only be the one who knows your secret, I will keep my mouth shout , and I'll try to help, I can get you information about that vortex, some of my children said to had that experience, you already met them, but meanwhile, why don't you join the guild? Since you don't have anywhere to go, why not joining a guild? Snake think and then nodded "Alright, but I don't know how it works."

"Don't worry, you'll get all the info in the bar, a woman named Mirajane knows it, why don't you go and ask her?"said Makarov "Ok" said Snake while he opened the door.

"And one more thing sir" Said Snake

"What is it?" Asked Makarov

"Thank you" Snake thanked him that made him smile.

"You're welcome Pliskin" said Makarov with a smile, Snake closed the door and went to the bar and talked to Mirajane.

"Ara, ara, you're the mister who feel from the roof, My name is Mirajane Strauss what do you need?" said Mirajane "I'm joining the guild" Answered Snake

"Your joining the guild? Where do you want the Fairy Tail mark?" asked Mirajane while she took out a Stamper?

Snake then untied his bandana on his forehead and said "In my forehead" "There you go" said Mirajane after she stamp it in his head, a black green fairy tail mark, "You joined the guild?" Asked Natsu then Snake nodded "Cool! Fight me now!" Shouted Natsu with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Said Snake alarmed "Karyuu no Tekken! Said Natsu trying to hit Snake, "It's going to be a long day" said Snake Annoyed.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been 4 weeks since Snake joined Fairy Tail, he was doing everything normal, taking jobs and drinking, he met a lot of people, Elfman, the brother of Mirajane is a guy that likes the word "MAN", a group in which is composed with Fried a man that cast some strange letters, Bickslow a man that can "possess souls", and Evergreen, a woman that started to flirt Snake when he joined Fairy tail, and the rest of the group. Snake also talked to Team Natsu about vortexs, all the information he could get is that the only thing that are related about it is Anima, A strange kind of power that was connected to a parallel world of Earthland called Edolas and that it took one time Earthland to that world where everyone was turned into crystals called Lacrima, Snake was intrigued. He didn't know that it exist such world except his one.

The team were curious about what this new member asked, why did he suddenly asked about this matter? could he be from Edolas? Theyve been thinking about this matter for some days.

Snake went to a room and stood at a wall, he was worried this week, what if Meryl died and failed her? What if Liquid succeeded on his goal and destroyed the world? Snake was extremely worried. he cursed and punched the wall in frustration leaving a small crater, why did that vortex had to appear in that moment? if that vortex didnt appear, he would have finished the mission or better saved Meryl. Snake slowly walked out the door and opened it, he turned his head to look back at the small crater he caused, he turned back and closed the door.

One day there was an alarm on the town "Help! The city is under attacked! "Said a man.

"What is it? Who's attacking?"asked Erza,

"Some kind of giant and metallic creature that looked like a dragon." Answered the man

"Hey, where is that dragon?" said Natsu with a serious face

"It's in the center of the town" said the man with fear, then Natsu went out of the guild and ran to the city, "Natsu wait!" Shouted Lucy, then the whole guild followed him to most likely fight that dragon, they all came and saw that the Magic Council were fighting to that dragon, then the dragon fired something from its back, something large with a cylindrical shape, the soldiers tried to retreat, but it was too late and then they were incinerated, the guild members were shocked, seeing such destruction, when they got closer, they find out that this dragon doesn't have wings, but a large metallic pillar and a circular box?

"YOU!, tell me where is Igneel also Grandine and Metallicana!" shouted Natsu from the other side.

" HAHAHHAHAHAHA!, you foolish kid, all of you surrender now or ill destroy the entire city!, " That voice, and that dragon, no it cant be!" said Snake with disbelief

"What is it Pliskin? Do you know who or what that thing is? Asked Makarov, "That's Metal Gear!" said Snake, Everyone looked confused at Snake,

"The what?" asked Lucy, "Ill explain later, we have to stop this thing now!"Said Snake, and so everyone attacked Metal Gear REX, the Raijin tribe attacked Metal Gear with they're most powerful attacks , but it didn't affect, then Metal Gear swung its leg and hit them, "HAHAHAHA! It doesn't feel anything! Such weaklings", Taunted Liquid, while the other mages where firing beams at Metal Gear (in which it didn't affect either), Gray appeared behind of Metal Gear, "Ice Make Lance!" and so a lot of lance made of ice flew and hit Metal Gear.

"Sneaking behind me? Good strategy about distracting me, but it won't work!" Said Liquid and then pressed a button, firing on the Metal Gear´s back missiles and hit Gray and the other mages, "Guys!" said Lucy in concern, "Equip! Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza equipped in the white armor with wings, she flew around metal gear and summoned many swords to hit him, but still not effect, "You guys can't do anything to me! I upgraded Metal Gear and I checked every possible weakness!" said Liquid while firing bullets, "Karyuu no houkou!" and so Natsu fired fire in his mouth, but still no effect!

"It's useless what you do! JAJAJAJA! "Laughed Liquid.

"LIGUID!" Shouted Snake while approaching him, "What a pleasant surprise brother, finding you here in this world" Said Liquid.

"Brother?" Said Lucy, Erza and Natsu at the same time shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Snake angrily, "Can't you see brother? Since I'm not in Shadow Moses anymore and the information I got about this world, I'm making this place my new OUTER HEAVEN!" said Liquid.

"Over my dead body!" said Snake "Alright, ready for a round 2!" and so it began again Snake Vs Metal Gear Rex.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Metal Gear Tail, A citizen ran to the Fairy Tail Guild saying that the city was being attacked by a "dragon".

When the whole guild came, they find out that it's not a dragon but something that only Snake can recognize, Metal Gear Rex.

All Fairy Tail member fought, but Metal Gear Rex was immune to all they're attacks. When Snake came to Metal Gear, Liquid said he is going to make Magnolia his new OUTER HEAVEN.

Now Back to the Story.

Chapter 5

Snake was a little impressed seeing that Metal Gear Rex was completely repaired, the damage he made and also the radome that Gray Fox destroyed it, was repaired too, he can remember what Otacon told him, use the stinger missiles. So Snake started to make an idea.

Snake took out his SOCOM and started to shoot at the cockpit of the Metal Gear, Liquid pressed a button and then started to fire bullets, Snake had to take cover behind a building.

"What hell is he thinking? That thing is indestructible! I say that this guy is an idiot and a crazy guy" Said a guild member. Suddenly Metal Gear Rex crushed on the guild member and it squished him, "Shut up! You annoying fly!" Said Liquid with anger.

Meanwhile behind the building, Snake saw cardboard box and it came another idea, Later the Metal Gear focused on the building and shoot a missile, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Liquid, but then he saw that Snake was no longer in there and nowhere to be found, he just disappeared.

"Where are you brother?! Come out and fight like a man! "Shouted Liquid. "Where did he go?" said Gray In the ground like beaten, "He must have used something to hide, but what?" Said Lucy.

Then a missile was seen flying from the other side and hit the Metal Gears back, the Metal Gear roared and turned around, but there was nothing, then a minute later another 2 more missiles hit the radome of the Metal Gear, "Who's shooting me? It must be Snake. But how?" Wondered Liquid.

A missile came but Metal Gear dodge it, then suddenly another missile came and hit it, Metal gear roared and Liquid was furious, he turned around and there he is, Snake was there with the stinger missiles, "How and when did he get there?" Said Natsu in the ground too beaten.

"Look!"Said Erza while pointing the floor where Snake is, there was a cardboard box

"I should have guessed! You used that cardboard box to hide and sneak behind me! "Shouted in anger Liquid.

"Yeah that's right, the weeks I spent here, I improved my speed and also my agility, that's why I move faster" Said Snake.

Meanwhile the Magic Council was tending they're wounded soldiers and they were watching the fight between Metal Gear Rex and Solid Snake.

"This guy is incredible" Said a soldier, "Where did Fairy Tail found such man?" said a man with glasses that suggest he to be the leader, "I don't know, but this guy is dangerous, we must arrest him and take him away" Said a soldier.

"No, we will deal with him later, first we have to get information about him, Dranbalt will get all the information about him and perhaps we can find his weakness." Said the man with glasses.

Back to the battle Snake ran directly to him, dodging every bullets that the Metal Gear was firing, Snake then equipped with an assault rifle and started to fire at the cockpit of Metal gear, Metal Gear fired several missiles, Snake dodged the missiles, then the Metal Gear tried to stomp on Snake, but Snake ran and dodged again every time the Metal Gear was trying to stomp on him.

"Damnit! Die you Dominant gene!" Yelled Liquid while trying to find any way to kill Snake, then Metal gear started to activate his rail gun; Snake took out the stinger missiles.

When the Metal Gear fired the rail gun, Snake rolled away where the rail gun hit, Snake fired the Stinger missile and hit the cockpit of Metal Gear, The Metal gear roared after the hit and started to fall back ,then it flew away by activating some jets on its back( Liquid upgraded it, so now it can fly). "This isn't over yet Snake! I'll come back and kill you! Shouted Liquid, Snake was standing there watching how the Metal Gear was flying away.

"How are you able to beat that thing!" shouted Natsu now on his feet, also Gray Lucy and Erza "Yeah, every time we tried to hit it, there was no effect" Said Gray

"Your hiding something that we don't know, in this guild we don't keep secrets among our comrades" Said Erza with a threatening look. Snake was unsure what to say.

" I think it's time to tell them Snake, just like you told me." said Makarov

"Alright ill tell everything, in the guild ill tell everything." Said Snake, he can't shake the feeling that he is going to regret it.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Solid Snake told to the team and the S class wizards about his experience (Metal Gear 1, Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid), everything including that Liquid is his brother and that he is the clone and son of a certain soldier.

"Cool! It's almost like Edolas! Said Natsu with excitement.

"So, you're from a world where magic doesn't exist and instead you all use machine." Said Erza, she couldn't believe such world, Snake nodded, "Yeah, I still can't believe that this world does exit magic." "But you said that you fought people that posses incredible powers, like that guy Psycho Mantis" Said Lucy, "And that guy Gray Fox too" Said Gray, he kind of feel a little strange mentioning a guy who had the same name like him, "Yeah, but they all transformed in that by modern technology, for example Gray fox was transformed with exoskeleton and gave him incredible agility, Psycho Mantis was implanted with very small machines that we call nanomachines" Said Snake.

"So your real name is Solid Snake" Said Wendy, "Yeah but call me Snake I like it that way" Said Snake.

Everyone were amazed, but no one noticed that the spy of the Magic Council was listening every details behind the walls, "Incredible! From another world! I must inform this at once! And luckily we can capture him later" Thought the spy and then disappeared.

"Alright, after a long story, it's times that all of you go and pick up some jobs, because the "exam" is coming!" Said Makarov, and so everyone left and picked their jobs with excitement, especially Natsu.

"Snake, there is something I need to talk to you." Said Makarov. "Yes?" asked Snake, "Through you entered the guild by a short time; I want you to be the judge of the S Class exam" Said Makarov, "Great, what am I going to do? Pick up their exams and check it like a teacher of a school?" Joked Snake.

"Very funny" said Makarov "This is the reason why I put you in the S Class exam as a Judge, I suspect that there is someone spying us" Said Makarov,

"What? Who?" asked Snake, "I really don't know, That's why I asked you to find out, during the exam" Said Makarov "Why didn't you take care of?" asked Snake, "Because if I take action, that man could ruin the reputation of the guild and the new Magic Council would disband the guild, you know why Snake." Said Makarov,

Yes, Snake knows everything about the guild, a lot of incidents happened between the old Magic Council and Fairy Tail, they considered Fairy Tail as a troublesome guild and they would do anything to disband it, Snake nodded "Alright, ill take care of it" said Snake while he walk away.

"Liquid must have fallen in to that vortex too. But ¿Why I was the only capable of doing damage while the Fairy Tail mages couldn't make a scratch on Metal Gear? Magic things are supposed to be more effective against machines, what have Liquid been doing?" Thought Snake, while he took a job from the board and went to work.

2 Hours later in the Station of Magnolia.

Snake was wearing a trench coat with the sneaking suit, and when the train got there, he entered and sat.

Snake was sitting in the left side of the train looking outside, while he took out a small bottle of beer and drank. He then watched again at the job he took:

"Looking for a anyone who take this job, Reward 800.000 Jewels"

That's all what it says, the location was behind the paper. When the train stopped to the next station, Snake stood up and exited the train. He walked to a city and following the location, he walked to a large hill that lead to a big house, almost like a mansion. Snake knocked the door.

"Hi, who is it?" Said a maid, "Hi, I came here for the request" Said Snake while he showed the job.

"Alright, this way" Said the maid opening the door and leading the way, She guided Snake to a small hall where there is a man sitting in a sofa close to a window.

"Good day sir, I'm glad you came" said the man in relief, "Tell me what you want" Said Snake while sitting in a sofa. "Straight to the point, uh? I like that, well, this is what happens, there is a man who stole my precious relic, a brilliant necklace that belonged to my daughter" Said the man with sadness. "Ok, so you want me to go and recover it?" Asked Snake "Yes, and I also have the location of the necklace" Said the man, "Alright, I'll be back soon with your necklace" Said Snake while he stand up, "Thank you! you don't know how relieved I feel!" Said the man with joy.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job" said Snake and walked away.

15 minutes later in a forest close to what it looks like a camp.

There he is, Snake checked the camp. "Sneaking, my specialty" thought Snake with a smile. Snake walked slowly to the camp, there were like 5 tents, 2 vertical in front of him, 2 more to the right and horizontal, and finally one in the middle, there where guards, normal guards that Snake can take care of.

Snake walked slowly to the first two tents in front of him, there was one guard watching around, then he turned and started to walk away, Snake walked slowly from behind to him and knocked him in the head, The guard went unconscious and Snake took him away, Snake then walked to the first two tents and he entered, the first two tents don't have the necklace, so he slowly went out and there was no one outside, he hide behind the tent of the middle, a guard was coming and so he grabbed him from behind and knocked him out. Finally all the guards are unconscious, Snake then walked to the tent and looked for the necklace, it wasn't there so he went out, then he ran faster to the last two tents, he went to the first one and took a look inside, nothing, now the necklace must be in the last tent.

But when he went in, he encountered the man responsible of the stolen necklace. "Who are you? What do you want from me?!" Asked the man scared that almost pee himself like Otacon, "I came here for the necklace" Said Snake while putting himself in CQC stance.

"You'll have to kill me first!" said the man.

"Encounter" Song from MGS Starts.

Snake first punch the chest of the man, the man kneeled but he stood up and started to cast a spell and then it fired water as his magic, Snake dodged and punched in the jaws of the man, the man started to get stunned and finally Snake made a uppercut knocking him out. "Pathetic, and to think that you stole a necklace from a billionaire, disappointing" said Snake while he took out a cigarette and started to smoke.

End of the "Encounter" Song.

Snake took the necklace from the box in front of him and then the man said" Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare" Said Snake with a threatening look. The man started to pee himself.

20 minutes later in the big house

"Oh my god! You made it! You brought the necklace! Thank you so much!" said the man with a lot cheer, "No problem" said Snake with a smile, "Here are the jewels" said the maid while she handed over the sack of jewels, "Thanks" said Snake while he stood up and walked away.

Snake made his way to Fairy Tail and just in time to contemplate the ceremony of the S Class Exam.


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter we will focus in what Liquid was doing when he landed Magnolia

Chapter 7

Liquid Snake, the leader of the terrorist group FOXHOUND was feeling strange when he was in the vortex, he kinda felt like that it was getting very cold, he thought that he might be landing in someplace cold, suddenly everything was dark and cold, he felt that there was something fluffy covering his body, when he woke up, it was snow. He stood up and cleaned himself of the snow, around him he saw the Metal Gear Rex.

"Where am I? This place couldn't be Shadow Moses" Wondered Liquid, while he was looking around, there where trees and a mountain to the north side, "Huuuuu, I should have putted my coat in the Metal Gear instead of throwing it away" Said Liquid freezing. Then he saw a store and he went to it, there the store was closed, and so Liquid kicked the door and started to look around the store.

There were jewels and some clothes, Liquid checked the clothes to see what suit him more, and there it was, a black coat, Liquid grabbed it, wore it and went outside. Liquid noticed that his body felt better (it seems that the Foxdie is inactive due to the portals cause)

When he was in the portal, Foxdie malfucntioned because of the Anima, the magical powers flowed around him that most likely "cleaned" his body, but Foxdie was still in his body, inactive, it is unknown when Foxdie is going to be active.

While he was in his way to the Metal Gear Rex, he saw a group of people wearing some robes with purple and pink color and masks with some kind of heart on it heading to the mountain of the north side, Liquid followed them and hid behind a tree.

"Listen! Grimoire Heart members and the 7 purgatory Sins" Said an old man, "Its almost the time! To create the new world of magic where the strongest only survives!", Liquid was listening everything. "Interesting, a man creating a new world, like mine," Thought Liquid.

Suddenly an army of people wearing strange outfit surrounded the group, and the next move of the army make Liquid surprised, the army started to cast circular with some kind of runes in their staffs and others with their hands and then blasted beams!

"What the hell?" Thought Liquid, "¡You Grimoire Heart members are all dangerous! That's why we are going to exterminate all of you" Said a man.

And so there is a battle in there, Grimoire Heart vs an army of wizards?

"This is very interesting, people fighting for power" Said Liquid and he walked away.

10 minutes later have passed since the battle but there they are still fighting.

Then a great roar was heard, making all the wizards to stop fighting, "What was that?" asked an mage. Later some missiles were seen flying to their direction hitting only the wizards and not Grimoire Heart.

Then in the hills behind of the Grimoire Heart Ship, Metal Gear Rex makes its appearance.

"What is that thing?" Said several wizard of Grimoire Heart while preparing themselves to fight Metal Gear.

Metal Gear then started to fire bullets at the army of wizards. "What's happening?" Said Master Hades watching the fight "Is this dragon on our side?" Wondered. Metal Gear fired missiles to end the battle and burned all the army of wizards.

After the battle is over, Metal Gear turned to the Grimoire Heart wizards, they were about to fire until… "Lower your weapons! I'm not here to fight all of you!" Said Liquid.

The wizards were stoned; they heard that this "dragon" talked, "Interesting, a dragon that came to our help." Said Ultear.

"So what business has a dragon to come here and help us?" Asked Hades, "Ive been hearing what you were planning to do, creating a new world" Said Liquid, "That's why I'm willing to join you into your cause", "Hehehehe, you are indeed a powerful one, you have the right to be part of our world of magic" Said Hades evilly, "Sorry but, if im going to be the part of this new world, I have to show you what I really am". Then Metal Gear kneed in front of him and the cockpit opened revealing himself.

"What trickery is this? You're just a human!" Said Hades surprisingly, "Yes, that's right" Said Liquid stepping out of the cockpit. "My name is Liquid Snake, I'm not from here, to make it exact, I came from another world" Said Liquid, Hades and all the members of Grimoire Heart were shocked. "So that dragon is part of your world?" Said Ultear "Yes, a piece of my world" said Liquid

"Back to the topic, in my world, I was creating too a new world, the world I know has almost no fierce warriors like me and that they no longer need this warriors, your ideal on making this new world with only people who posses magic are almost identical like mine were the strongest can live with harmony, and since I'm trapped in this world, I was thinking on joining our forces and together we can create our world!" Said Liquid with a great charisma.

Then Master Hades started to clap at Liquids speech. "That was an extraordinary speech, even if you deceived me thinking that you're that "dragon" you can be surely part of my new world, or should I say our new world" Said Hades.

"I agree, but to clarify one thing" said Liquid while pointing Metal Gear "That is not really a dragon, I call that thing: Metal Gear Rex", Stated Liquid.

Now there was a new alliance, Liquid with the Grimoire Heart guild.

4 weeks later

Liquid got a lot of information about the world, everything is magic, he was very intrigued, he got every info about guilds, one got his attention and it's obviously Fairy Tail, a powerful guild compose with almost a lot of S class wizards and the "incidents" they have.

Liquid also started to upgrade Metal Gear for recent battles, he asked the Grimoire Heart to make the Metal Gear immune to magic's. And then finally he put some jets on the Metal Gears back made by himself with resources from this world. Now Liquid was prepared, he went to a city and started to attack, but he didn't count on one thing, Solid Snake is also in Magnolia…. This is where begins the chapter 4.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail and Metal Gear, they all belong to their respective author.

Chapter 8

Snake walked through the public while they were exited on who are the candidates for the S Class Wizard exam, Snake kept walking and sat on a chair of the bar, after the master mentioned all the candidates, there was one that got his attention, one named Mest.

Snake took an observation at him, he didn't see him before and there was no Fairy Tail symbol, when the ceremony is over, Snake went to see Makarov.

*Knock*,*knock*" Who is it?" Said Makarov "It's me, Snake" Answered Snake, "Oh Snake, come in" Said Makarov, and so Snake opened the door and passed, "So, what do you want?" Asked Makarov, "Its about the candidates for the S Class Exams" Said Snake, "Alright" Said Makarov, "Do you know about this "Mest" person?" Asked Snake, "Ohh, he is…. eehh, I don't remember well, but, it feels like I see him before, but don't know where" Said Makarov a little confused.

"It seems we found out who's the spy" Announced Snake, "What? You mean that Mest is the one who we are looking for? How can you be so sure?" Asked Makarov, "Because, if he is a member of Fairy Tail, aren't we suppose to know every member of our guild? And besides, I don't see the Fairy Tail symbol on him" Said Snake.

"Well, that makes sense, but we need a plan" Said Makarov, "I know one, first I have to corner him during the exam, then make sure that no one ever infiltrate in our guild" Said Snake. "Sounds a little exaggerated, but your right, the problem is that whatever guild or organization he is with, they will attack us our blame our guild " Said Makarov with sadness, "Don't worry, I will take care of the action, no one will be blamed, but me" Said Snake while putting a hand on Makarovs shoulder.

"I can't do that! I can't let a man take such guilt!" Yelled Makarov with concern, "I know it's very sad, but only this way I can make sure that the guild is safe, I will sacrifice myself for the safety of my guild Fairy Tail" Said Snake, yeah, Snake started to have feelings for the guild, it was almost like a real family to him, everyone are cheerful and friendly , they also take care of each other, not like his brother and father who almost killed him, "You'll have to lie, tell the truth to the S Class wizards. " Said Snake, Makarov was very sad, almost tearing, a man who sacrifice himself for the safety of the guild, "Alright, but how do we do it?" Asked Makarov cleaning his eyes, "Leave this to me, you just have to tell them about this and also there is one last thing left that you have to do" Said Snake.

Some days later, everyone are in the ships and embarking to the Heaven Wolf Island, while almost close to the island, Makarov gave each team a note with one letter and announcing that this letters tell which road have to take. After they all came, each one took the path, Mest and Wendy took the H path were they would encounter the Hard Battle.

Mest was starting to sweat a bit, and then Snake appeared from the shadows, "Finally, ive been waiting for both of you" Said Snake, "Snake-san? No one told me that you were a S Class member" Said Wendy, "WHAT?" Thought Mest, when he was about to run away, Snake activated some runes from the floor by saying some words, "You can't run away now, those runes are anti magic, so you can't use your magic" Said Snake, then Mest ran to him about to hit him, but Snake dodged his attack and grabbed his arm and twisted it but not broking it. "Now tell me, who are you!" "What are you talking about? I'm Mystogans apprentice!" Shouted Mest with anger.

"Stop fooling around, I know everything, you are not really his apprentice, in fact, you don't have the Fairy Tail symbol" Said Snake, "That's just because I came late!" Yelled Mest.

"Liar, I can see that your lying from your eyes and besides, Mirajane would have stamped you the symbol before the ceremony, since you didn't, you are now screwed" Said Snake.

"Alright, my real name is Doranbolt and I was sent to infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild and the Heaven Wolf Island."Answered Doranbolt "By who" Asked Snake, "I'm not telling you that" Said Doranbolt, and so Snake twisted more Doranbolts arm almost breaking it and he started to scream in pain "Please! Stop! Snake-san" Yelled Wendy, "Not until he answer me" Told Snake.

"Fine! Ill tell you! From the Magic Council! But this information will be useless for you, with this action you made, I can blame the guild and it will be disbanded for sure! Said Doranbolt hoping that Snake would show mercy for him, "I don't think so" Said Snake "What are do you mean?" Asked Doranbolt

"You see, I'm not really a Fairy Tail member, I'm actually a mercenary, I work alone, I joined the guild only for information without anyone noticing me, and this information that you just revealed it, I can use it to blame the Magic Council for conspiracy against legal guilds and they will be hated by all the citizens" Lied Snake. "WHAT! But why would you do that?" Asked Dorabolt. "It's not of you concern" Answered Snake.

"N-noo ,this cant be true, you betrayed our guild just for that?" Said Wendy when she is about to cry.

Then Snake throw Doranbolt through the solid walls, knocking him out, and then Snake disappeared by throwing a smoke grenade, "I'm sorry" Said Snake walking away and exited through a cave.

Meanwhile in the Grimoire Heart Ship

"We are almost there, all of you prepare yourselves, we are going to find Zeref, and Liquid, try to eliminate the members of Fairy Tail when we get there" Said Hades. "Alright" Said Liquid and then he smirked.

Back to Heaven Wolf Island

Wendy was crying not believing what she heard, Snake the man that she thought he was a good man, betrayed the guild for money. Then Carla, Happy and Lily appeared.

"Wendy, what happened? Why are you crying?" Asked Carla, "Carla, you're here" Said Wendy

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Asked Happy, "Its about Snake-san" Answered Wendy, "Snake? What is he doing here, and what did he do to you? Asked Carla, "Nothing, he didn't do anything to me, it's just that, he betrayed our guild" Answered Wendy.

"WHAT? That bastard betrayed our guild? I'm going to make him pay! Said Lily angrily "What did he do?" asked Happy, "He said the he joined our guild only to take information" Said Wendy crying a bit.

Suddenly a red signal flare appeared, and then Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily were attacked by Azuma, later Doranbolt regained consciousness and joined the fight.

Grimoire Heart attacked the island, and you know what happens, all the Fairy Tail members are battling against the 7 kin of purgatory, Snake was around the forest fighting with the Grimoire Heart acolytes, Snake was able to defeat all the acolytes, but suddenly, Metal Gear Rex landed behind of him.

"Brother!" Shouted Liquid "Liquid!" Said Snake, "Finally I found you, now we can settler our fight! Said Liquid while pointing at Snake the Metal Gear's canon, then it started to shoot bullets at Snake, He ran and hid behind some trees, then he equipped with an assault rifle and fired it at the cockpit of Metal Gear, Liquid then pressed the free electron laser, and Metal Gear fired the laser and cut the tree, but Snake was no longer in that tree, "Shot! He must be using that cardbox again!" Said Liquid while moving the Metal Gears head looking for Snake, Then several missiles came and hit Metal Gears radome and its legs, "Damn it!" Cursed Liquid, then he saw the carbox close to a rock, "There you are! DIE!, said Liquid while aiming at Snake and started to fire bullets at the cardbox, then the cardbox moved and dodged the bullets , believe it or not, the cardbox moved incredibly fast! The cardbox hid and ran every time when the Metal Gear started to shoot at it. Then Snake took of the cardbox and showed to Liquid 2 Stinger missiles on his hand and then shoot multiple missiles at the radome and was able to destroy it, but Metal Gear started to use its rail gun and fired at Snake, Snake dodged it but got injured, and to end it, Snake shoot more Stinger missiles and hit all the Metal Gears armament and its cockpit. The Metal Gear is destroyed but Liquid was alive, he got out and knock out Snake by hitting his back head.

Snake woke up and he was tied up, he found himself on top of Metal Gear, there was Liquid standing, and it started to rain. "Sleeping late as usual? Eh, Snake?" Said Liquid "Liquid! Your still alive!" Said Snake, "I will die as long as you still live" Said Liquid "It's over Liquid" Said Snake "Just because you destroyed Metal Gear doesn't mean that I'm done fighting" Said Liquid

"What are you doing here Liquid? I was fighting with these guys and all of a sudden you appeared and attacked me!" Said Snake, "Oh, you mean the Grimoire Heart's acolytes? The ones I allied with? Said Liquid

"What? You allied with Grimoire Heart? For what?" Asked Snake.

And here comes the explanation scene like in every Metal Gear Games.

"Well, I'll answer that question, Grimoire Heart and I have the same goal, they want to create a world were only people with magic lives and the ordinary people die, like mine where I want to create a world were the strongest one live with harmony" Said Liquid, "Why Liquid, What do you accomplish with this? Asked Snake

"Cant you see brother?, The world needed warriors like us, but things are different, with all the hypocrites around this world, the war isn't what it used to be, we are losing our place in this world that no longer needs us, with the alliance I made, I will bring chaos and honor back to this world gone soft, conflicts shall bring conflict, new hatred will arise and our virus shall stilly expand" Said Liquid "I don't want that kind of world" Said Snake.

"JA! You lie, so why you followed your superiors orders? Why you came to Shadow Moses? Well, ill tell you then, you enjoy all the killing, that's why! Said Liquid, "WHAT?" Said Snake in shock, "Are you denying it? Haven't you killed most of my comrades?" Said Liquid "That was…." Snake was speechless, Liquid then Laughed, "I've watched your faces when you delivered the cold killing instinct , Oh you've reflected such vitality" (This paragraph and also the part where Snake woke up is obviously from MGS, I modified some things,)

"You're wrong! Said Snake, (and then in this part if you all played the game, you know that Liquid tell Snake how they are both created.) after the explanation, Liquid cut off the ties of Snake and they started to fight.

Meanwhile

Natsu (carrying Makarov) with Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla were heading to the camp while Wendy was telling them about Snake, "Damn you Snake, when this is over, ill find you and beat you up! Said Natsu, the help came when Gildarts, Fried and Bickslow came back and helped the rest of the group, suddenly the Heaven Wolf islands great tree started to fell, and then they felt very weak, they were all in the ground, they couldn't stand up, they're energy were being absorbed by the tree.

Snake was fighting with Snake, but when Snake was about to punch Liquids face, he then fell to the ground, "Whats going on?, I can't stand up, I'm feeling very weak" Said Snake, "Hahaha, Azuma must have destroyed the tree, he cut down the power source of this island" Said Liquid, "Damn it!, if this continue I will surely die at the hands of Liquid!" Thought Snake.

Snake is completely vulnerable, the only hope left was Erza who is inside of the remaining trees fighting with Azuma. Erza was beaten and about to give up, until…. "Don't give up Erza" the voice of Jellal woke her up, and in a final struggle she attacked Azuma, but he blasted her with the energy of the trees, then she saw the images of Natsu saying "Don't lose Erza" it also started to show image of all the members of Fairy Tail, then she felt that someone putted a hand on her shoulder, It was Snake "Defeat this guy, you can do it" Said Snake with a smile, "Snake…" Said Erza, she started to have a little flashback where Makarov told the S class wizards about the plan of Snake, Erza disagreed about Snake taking the quilt, but had to accept it, back to the present, Erza flew directly to Azuma, "The energy of the trees are protecting her? And it's not just only one energy, but many! And a powerful one that resembles Liquid! Said Azuma in shock "What a powerful guild! Excellent" Said Azuma with a smile and with a slash, Azuma is defeated.

"You beat me, and as i promised I will return everyone theyre magic, but tell me this, who is that man that resembles Liquid? Asked Azuma. "That man is Solid Snake, member of Fairy Tail and the greatest warrior I have ever known" Responded Erza, "I see " Said Azuma, and then comes another discussion about Jellal.

Meanwhile with Snake.

Liquid was kicking Snake, then Snake hold Liquids feet and threw him away, "What the-?" Said Liquid, Snake stood up and hit Liquid, "You traitor Azuma!" Cursed Liquid, then they started to fight, after several kicks and punches, Snake made at last a Shoryuken and sent Liquid away of the Metal Gear cockpit and fell, "SNAAAAAAAAAKE!" Said Liquid while falling and is supposedly dead.

Now Snake was walking away of the Metal Gear and saw Natsu and the rest going to the Grimoire Hearts Ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snake was still injured, he got it from the scratch and hits he got during Liquids fight, He could barely walk, but the injuries was painful, so he sat to rest and to heal faster, Snake ate some rations he have in his sneaking suit and drank some water of a fountain, Snake rested for some minutes, then a thunder stroke the Grimoire Heart ship, Snake stood up and ran to the Grimoire Heart ship, Snake while running, he started to reload all his weapon, when he was close to the Grimoire Heart ship, Snake hid behind a tree and saw some grunts getting out of the ship.

The two grunts walked and passed the tree that Snake was hidden; Snake came out slowly and knocked out the two grunts, Snake took the two grunts to the ship and put them in a room, he walked slowly inside the ship and prevented that any grunt see him, he walked to a corner and saw that there's a group of 5 grunts talking each other, he can't just pass like that so he got one idea.

A sound was heard, "Uh? what was that noise?"Said one grunt, so the grunts went and checked out what was that sound, there was nothing, but a cardboard box.

"Look, a cardboard box, what is it doing a cardboard box in here? "One of the grunt said and then came closer to the cardboard box and was about to lift the cardboard box, then suddenly, Snake came out of the cardboard box and punched the first one, "WHAT THE-?" said another grunt in surprise and then got punched by Snake, no one was able to hit Snake, he moved too fast, in the end, Snake took them and put them in another room and locked them.

Snake walked slowly and found another group, but they were armed with weapons, he needed to find another way, then he saw a passage and so he used it, while crawling through that passage, it reminded himself during Shadow Moses crawling in a passage to the cell of the Darpa chief,

Snake then saw a hole of the passage and took a look at it, it was a room, Snake slowly moved away the cover and slid down.

The room looked like a storage room, there were a lot of items such as medicine, spell books, and some knifes. Snake examined the items and also read what can this items do, so he took some bottles of the medicine, and some knifes, as for the books, Snake took out a magical glass that can make the person read faster, Snake read the spell books, and found some interesting things about it.

Flashback

3 weeks ago

Snake was drinking in the bar after finishing a job, he was wondering, if this world has magic (Something that he still don't believe in magic, but he will have to accept it) can he also make magic?

Snake stood up and walked away after he finished his drink, he was looking for someone who can lend him some information about magic.

"Erza" Erza turned around and saw Snake in front of her, "What is it, Snake?" Asked Erza, "I need you to tell me some information about magic" Said Snake, "Yes, about what?" Asked Erza, "I was wondering if I was capable of doing magic" Said Snake, "So, you want to learn some magic?" Snake turned his head and it was Makarov, "Master?" Said Erza in surprise.

"Yes Master, if I'm going to stay here, I need to use magic" Said Snake, "Ok, let's see, mmmmmm, what magic you use?" Asked Makarov "That's the problem, I don't know how to make it nor do I know what kind of magic I use," Said Snake, "Everyone has magic, all you need to do is to hear your own feelings" Said Makarov." Alright then, I'll try it" Said Snake.

Start the ending song of MGS "The best is yet to come"

Snake then closed his eyes and started to let his feelings flown on his mind, there was sadness, betrayal, and death, this feelings comes from all the people he knows (Gray Fox, Big Boss, Psycho Mantis, Meryl, and Sniper Wolf) then it started to appear several flashbacks of this people.

Gray Fox: Comrades from the beginning, betrayal in Zanzibar land, and his own sacrifice.

Big Boss: Snakes father, betrayal in Zanzibar Land and also tried to kill his own son.

Psycho Mantis: His tragic past, how human were fated to bring each other pain and misery.

Meryl: The Coronels "niece", almost got killed by Sniper Wolf.

Sniper Wolf: A woman who in the past killed people and wanted someone to finish her

This is the part of the song when it starts to blizzard the winds

Makarov and Erza were feeling some strange magic coming from Snake, this magic is unknown to everyone, but there was a feeling that this magic have to take a very strong will to control it, it looked strange this magic, then it started to appear out of nowhere smokes with a black green color, they felt that this magic comes from Snake, but the magic was filled with sadness, it reflected Snake´s sufferings and betrayals from people he used to know, from a family or a friend, death from people who helped him and friends who in the end they end up sacrificing themselves to save him , Erza was starting to feel sad, it remind herself when she was a child and prisoner in Tower of Heaven and how Rob and Simon sacrificed themselves to protect her.

It was flowing around the entire guild, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel started to felt sad, they're fosters parents dragons disappeared long time ago and never appeared again.

Lucy saddened from this, her mother died and his dad never pays attention on her when she was a child.

Gray saddened too, it reminded him her teacher Ul, how she sacrificed herself to save him and Lyon from the monster Deliora.

The magic of Snake is so powerful, but it contains a lot of sad things.

End the song "The best is yet to come"

Snake opened his eyes and the smoke started to dispel, only few magic smoke is left flowing around him, "So, did I released my magic? Asked Snake, "Y-yes, Snake, quite powerful one, but it release a smoke of magic filled with sadness, the entire guild felt sad." Said Makarov.

Snake looked around and all the members were sad "You're right, sorry." Apologized Snake, "No need to apologize Snake, you did it to release your own magic" Said Makarov, "Now, from what it looks like of your magic, I want you to touch Alzack´s and Bisca´s guns" Said Makarov "OK" said Snake.

And so, Alzack and Bisca showed their guns and let Snake touch it, the magical smoke around Snake transformed into aura when he touched it and started to transfer its magic to Alzack´s and Bisca´s guns.

Alzack and Bisca were shocked, their guns were shining and filled with magic of Snake.

"What happened? Asked Alzack "Our guns are shining!" Said Bisca surprised.

"Now shoot at that target" Said Makarov while pointing at some scarecrows in the walls.

Alzack and Bisca fired at the scarecrows and it shot a huge beam at their guns, it released a shining light that made all the guild members to cover their eyes. When the guild members uncovered their eyes, their eyes widened. The blast made a big hole on the guild,

"Oh my god!" Shouted Alzack and Bisca and then looked at their guns, "It seems that your magic is to upgrade incredibly in objects and maybe at persons for a period of time, incredible that magic you have" Said Makarov in amazement, and then the aura in the guns of Alzack and Bisca, started to dispel.

Snake then looked at himself, he wondered if the magic he released may have increased more his ability, Snake then got close to a big rock of the destroyed wall and hit it with his hands, his eyes widened when the big rock got completely destroyed when he hit it.

"T-this is…" Snake was speechless, "Dangerous?" Said Makarov, "Yes Master, this magic I discovered it's too dangerous" Said Snake, then he felt a little tired, it seems that it consume his energy every time he use it.

"Cool! Touch me Snake! I wanna be incredibly strong like you!" Said Natsu exited, Then Snake touch him, but nothing happened, "What happened? Why I'm not feeling strong?" Said Natsu and then hit the wall, but nothing happened, "I can control it with my own will, and I didn't transfer my energy to you because you would destroy the entire city" Said Snake and then the whole guild laughed

"What are you going to do then?" Asked Makarov "its better that I don't use it, I will only use it in case of emergency" Said Snake

Snake relaxed his mind and then the smoke dispelled and its magic was no longer felt.

"What a day! Today we found your own magic" Said Makarov cheerfully, "Yes Master, Thank you" Said Snake, then he put himself in military position and saluted Makarov

End Flashback

The spell books contained something related to portals, Snake seems to have found a way to go back home, he wondered why Grimoire Heart didn't use it? Then he found out that these books were very old, to summon a portal needed a great power of magic to do it, none of the 7 purgatory kin has enough magic to do it, but maybe himself can do it.

Snake opened the door of the room and got out quietly, then suddenly a big noise was heard, Snake ran to that noise and got there, it came from a room so Snake opened it. It kinda looked like a security room, there were lacrimas that worked like camera, they were in total of 5, Snake took a look and he saw it.

In the lacrima 3, there was Natsu and the group beaten, he saw a blonde man fighting with Hades, Snake realized that the blonde man is Laxus, grandchild of Makarov, he fired a blast of lightning at Hades, but Hades survived and then Laxus was bending knee at Hades.

Laxus was injured from an earlier attack and he is letting Hades hit him with his dark beam blast.

Laxus got hit, but before that, he transferred his lightnings to Natsu. Now Natsu got fire and lightning, and with a pissed of face.

Snake noticed that they need help so he left the security room and ran directly to that place, while running, he heard a lot of lightning's, fire and blasts, then suddenly a very loud blast was heard, Snake wondered what happened and hurried up, Snake ran and saw a door, he opened and found himself outside in the roof of the first floor and it was still raining, in the roof there was nothing but a hole in the middle of the floor, when he was about to go back, he felt a very disturbing sensation or magic, it felt like monsters being summoned with dark magic, Snake turned around and saw a flashing purple light coming from the hole.

Snake took a look and he saw just in time how Hades used Nemesis, he summoned in total of 10 purple demons! Those demons were disturbing, no eyes, they looked like mixed animals, and it was filled with Dark Magic.

The team was scared and losing hope, when one demon was about to attack, someone fell from the roof and stomped hardly in the demons body making it disappear.

The team had their eyes closed and covered of fear, then they heard how a monster was screaming in pain, they uncovered their eyes and saw someone they didn't expect to see:

SOLID SNAKE

"SNAKE!" Said all of them at the same time, "Yo, it seems that you all need a little help here" Said Snake and then there was a black green color smoke around him, it was clear now, Snake was using his own magic!

"WHAT!" Said Hades very surprised at this, no one has ever beaten one of his monsters.

"Snake, what are you doing here? Why you came here?" Said Natsu "Isnt obvious? I came here to help my family" Said Snake, "Wait Snake, This old man is…" Said Lucy but was interrupted by Snake "I know who he is, the Master of Grimoire Heart and the former 2nd master of Fairy Tail" Said Snake, "Snake wait, we are going to help you" Said Erza while trying to stand up, "No, sit down and rest, you all used your magic and now your all tired, let me handle this" Said Snake and then turned around to face Hades. "Snake…" whispered the team, they all feel relieved seen a strong member here to save them, although Natsu, Lucy, Gray and specially Wendy were feeling a little distrusted on Snake because of his supposed "Betrayal".

"Who is this man? He looks like… LIQUID!" Thought Hades, Snake stood up with the team behind him and facing Hades. "Attack!" Commanded Hades and the demons started to strike against Snake.

"It's show time" Said Snake after he put himself in CQC Stance.

Start the song Encounter (SSBB version)

Snake ran directly to the demons, the first one to come it was a demon that looked like a shark, Snake dodged to the left and punched in its chest, when hit it released a yellow light, then the demon disappeared, the next was 2 that was coming to Snake, Snake jumped above them and dropped 2 grenades that was shining with an Aura with black green color, it exploded , then the demons where screaming in pain and were disappearing, the next came 2 more, Snake was in the air and so the demons jumped to tackle him, Snake gave a combo of kicks in mid air ( like in Smash Bros when you use the neutral aerial) the demons fell to the ground beaten with the yellow light in its chest, then came another one that looked like a centaur, it was running very fast and to Snake direction, Snake dodged it , the demon turned around after its attempt and ran to him again, so Snake jumped ,lifted a leg to head height and axe-drops it down giving the demon a lot of pain in the face and disappearing.

"Impossible!" Shouted Hades he couldn't believe that this man beat more than a half of his monsters, the last 3 shoot beams at Snake.

Snake ran and dodged the beams, Snake took out his SOCOM now upgraded with his own magic and shot a huge beam at the monsters, and with that shoot it vaporized the monsters, but also left the gun almost damaged, now there's only one enemy left: Hades.

Hades couldn't believe it, this man have just beaten his magic Nemesis, now Snake was facing with him, Hade summoned his magic chain, Snake dodged it and grabbed the chains with his right hand, "WHAT!"Said Hades, then Snake exerted enough pressure on the chains that break it.

Hades then used the Amaterasu formulas, he use formula 100, but Snake dodged the circles around him, Hades couldn't make it well since Snake is too fast for him, Hades used bullet magic in explosion mode, he started to shoot at Snake then Snake dodged the bullets easily.

Hades was starting to get irritated, but suddenly, he felt that his magic was cut off, Happy and Carla did it, they destroyed the heart and now Hades is out of magic, Snake then closed his eyes and the smoke around him disappeared as well as his magic.

End of song Encounter (SSBB version)

Snake than ran to him and gave him several punches and kicks, Hades also started to punch and kick him, they where exchanging a lot of punches and kicks (almost like DBZ style lol).

Hades hit Snakes jaw and fell, before Hades was about to hit him again, Snake took out his SOCOM and said "See you in hell" and then blasted a huge beam at Hades whole body, Snake let him hit on purpose.

After the blast, Hades was now in the floor with his mouth gapped, and his clothes tattered, Snake was on his knees on the floor very tired, he used his magic for a long time, but what matter is that finally the battle was over, or that's what he thought…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Team Natsu were surprised, Solid Snake was able to defeat Hades, they couldn't beat him, but Snake did, Snake was on his knee, the magic he used consumed too much energy, it take some minutes later for the effects of his magic.

Team Natsu recovered some energy to stand up, the cloud were dissipating revealing the clear sky with the sun, suddenly Happy and Carla were running to their direction crying, "Everyone, help!" they were being chased by a group of angry grunts.

"This isn't good" Said Gray "Curse, we don't have any magic power left" Said Erza worried , "Sorry, but im also out of magic" Panther Lily said.

Snake stood up with a tired face "Damn, ill have to use my magic again" A foot step was heard from behind Natsu, "That's far enough" It was Makarov with Fried, Evergreen, Bickslow, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy and Gajeel.

"Gramps!" smirked Natsu when he saw Makarov, the team are happy seeing all of them well and recovered, suddenly their Fairy Tail mark started to shone brightly, Snake started to feel that his magic was coming back,

"Theres more of them!" Said one grunt, "Isnt that Makarov?" Said a female one, "And look over there!" spoke another one while pointing to that direction "Master Hades" said one "Hes been defeated" exclaimed another one.

"Get off this island this instant!" Said Makarov to all the Grimoire Hearts grunts, with that all the grunts complied and ran away, everyone rejoiced over their victory and celebrated, Snake was standing over a corner when Natsu approached him, "This isn't over yet, Snake" with a angry face, he didn't forget that Snake "Betrayed" the guild, "Wait Natsu!" Shouted Makarov while approaching "But master, Snake sold us out!" Spoke Natsu, "There's an explanation about it"

Makarov told everyone about what happened and what Snake planned, they all understood it specially Wendy, she approached to Snake with a sad face, "Sorry Snake, I didn't know that you.. "Wendy stopped when Snake patted softly her head and said "It's ok, I don't blame you about it".

Wendy blushed a little about it, everyone started to go back to their camp, Makarov was behind them then he hear someone call him, "Makarov" it was Hades "Finish me off , learned something very important from you, in return, I will overlook what you did this time" Makarov then demanded "Leave this island" then Hades spoke "Such weakness, if you let me live I will surely crush your guild" "I lost to you, but my children beat you" Admitted Makarov, "Not true, if it wasn't because of that man, I would not have lost to your brats" Said Hades, "Why did you fall darkness?" Asked Makarov, "I told you once, the true nature of magic is darkness. Miracles that are born in the darkness have come to be called "magic". After I retired, I wished to find the truth of this world by walking deep down the path of magic. This world, overflowing with too much magic, is a false world. The World of Great Magic is the true magic world! I wanted to see that world and for that goal, I obtained the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref and the alliance I made with a man named Liquid Snake" Makarov raised one eyebrow after he heard the same name from Snake, "Liquid Snake?" asked Makarov, then Hades spoke "Yes, that man and I have almost the same goal, but he was defeated by that man, I was so close to reaching the One Magic!" Makarov then said "Even if you find it, nothing will change" Hades opened one eye in surprise "If magic's true nature is darkness, then so be it, and if its light, that's fine too." Then in his right hand glowed his own magic" Magic is alive! Its role change with the times" then hi clenched his fist "It grows, along with us. Every person has their own version of what "magic" is… Each person thinks of it differently, it can become light or darkness, or red, or even blue, Fairy Tail lives together with freedom! Makarov then walked off and said a final word to his former master. "I learned that all from you." Hades was speechless and closed his eyes.

Everyone were back at their camp, they were resting after a hard battle, Natsu was being very noisy, he wanted to continue with the exam. Makarov already announced that the exam was cancelled, but Natsu insisted.

"Alright Natsu, Beat Snake and you will become a S Class Wizard!" Claimed Makarov, "What are you doing Master?" Asked Snake "To finish this quickly so that we can leave" Said Makarov "Alright" said Snake while he put himself in CQC stance, Natsu flew at him with his fist clenched, Snake dodged and made a Shoryuken at Natsu's back, Natsu fell to the ground beaten.

"The winner is Snake!" Announced Makarov while the Snakes victory song from SSBB plays, Snake walked to the forest , he was thinking about those spell books he saw on the ship, he remember every part the book, the problem is that there is no user of portal magic in this world, the Anima is the only portal that existed, but its sealed, so he is more trapped in this world.

Snake was still thinking on what to do next, but then he heard a monstrous roar, the members also heard the roar, in the sky a flying shadow thing was coming, it have massive wings, its black with blue marks over his body, it was Acnologia, the Dragon of the apocalypse.

Snake was terrified, he never seen a dragon "Sweet Jesus!" Snake never felt such fear, Acnologia was coming to the island, Snake saw Natsu, Lucy ,Cana and Gildarts running to the camp with the rest and they were shocked seeing Acnologia, Snake ran to the camp to reunite with them, when he came, Acnologia already landed and facing with the rest, Acnologia roared blowing everything that was in his way, the trees, the ground and the camp, all blown, Snake flew backward from the roar and hit against a tree, it took some seconds to recover, Snake stood up and saw that Acnologia was flying seeing his "artwork".

Meanwhile with Natsu and the rest

Everyone were even more shocked seeing how destructive was acnologia, Gildarts told everyone to get out of the island, but Erza asked one important question "Wait a moment, where is Snake?" "He went walking in the forest" Gray responded "Damn" cursed Gildarts, they all needed to leave now, but Snake was somewhere in the forest, everyone ran to the forest escaping from Acnologia and to find Snake, Acnologia flew where Fried and Bickslow was and blocked the road, Acnologia swept its tail hitting Evergreen and Elfman, Natsu got hit and was going to get stomped, suddenly Snake appeared just in time to save Natsu, Snake was holding on his arm Natsu, "Snake, where were you?"Said Natsu a little angry.

"Sorry for coming late" Snake let go of Natsu and faced at Acnologia.

"Snake what are you doing? You can't win!" Shouted Makarov, Snake turned his head and said "Master, get everyone out of this island, I'm going to stay here and try to delay this dragon!" Snake then released his magic.

"No!, Im not letting someone stay here " Yelled Makarov, "Im not gonna let a dragon kill my family! Don't worry about me, Leave this place NOW!" Shouted Snake, Makarov didn't want to leave someone behind, but didn't have choice and left, "Snake, be safe "Said Erza sadly and left and so everyone did.

Now Snake is alone, Acnologia came and lift its arm to crush Snake, Snake ran behind him and gave multiple punches, but nothing happened, Snake landed in the ground and took out his stinger missiles now upgraded with his magic, Snake shot multiples missiles at Acnologia while running and hid behind a tree, the missiles covered Acnologia in the smokes of the missile, when the smokes dispelled, Acnologia didn't have any scratch's.

"This can't be true" Snake started to transmit almost half of his energy on his assault rifle, Snake got out and ran directly to Acnologia, Acnologia lift his arms and started to crush Snake but not able to hit him, Snake jumped from its knees and jumped from the legs to its shoulder, Acnologia was moving desperately to make Snake fall, Snake jumped and pointed his assault rifle at Acnologia´s face and shoot, huge beam came out and hit its face, Snake thought that he did it, but then an arm came out of the smokes and swung with all its force and hit Snake very hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Snake while flying away to the forest, Snake fell and got hit by several trees with his head that knocked him out.

Everyone were running, but Makarov stopped and was going to back to help Snake, but then he heard Snakes scream, everyone stopped running when they heard his scream. "N-no, Snake-san" Said Wendy while her eyes started to form tears, they all saw snake flying away to the forests, Makarov threw his shirt and then faced Acnologia and said "Go, Ill take care of him.

Everyone gasped," Gramps" Said Natsu, "Run to the ship!" said Makarov while growing at gigantic size, and then he hold Acnologia, everyone were still standing,

"Are you going to ignore your master's orders even to the end? You damn brats!" Yelled Makarov, they didn't want to leave anyone behind anymore, Snake faced Acnologia and failed, now Makarov is going to do the same thing, but they understood the situation then Laxus spoke "Hurry up! Get going!" he grabbed Natsu and started to leave, the rest did the same. They all started to form tears while leaving.

Makarov was still holding Acnologia, he was doing all he can to stop Acnologia and to let the rest to escape.

Acnologia stroke Makarov while he was holding it and fell, Acnologia used his claws and spiked at Makarovs chest, before Acnologia could finish him off, Natsu came back and started to attack it by hitting it with his hands, Erza came back too "Erza? You too?" said Makarov he amazed more when everyone came back and started to attack Acnologia. Makarov started to form tear and said "Idiots".

Laxus first used Raging Bolt then followed by Erza using Heaven's Wheel Blumenblat, Gray used Ice Make Canon, and so did the rest using their strong attack, and finally Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy used their Dragon Slayer attack hitting Acnologia with all their power.

Everyone thought that they beat Acnologia, but their wrong, Acnologia came out and didn't have any scratch. Acnologia flew up high and it was its turn now, it started to use its breath attack concentrating all the attack on the island, Everyone started to lose hope, they did all they could but it was useless. Natsu refused to give up and hold Lucy´s hand saying to her that never give up that also convince the rest, and they all formed a circle holding hands, everyone else looked up with their heads held high.

"FAIRY TAIL! AND FOR… SOLID SNAKE!" Said everyone, they didn't forget about Snakes.

Acnologia fired his attack, everyone were seeing the shining attack of Acnologia. Somewhere in the forest of the island, Liquid Snake was still there, with the damaged Metal Gear Rex, he is in the ground where he fell, he opened his eyes to contemplate the attack of Acnologia, he smiled and said "Beautiful"

In the forest where Snake fell, he was now conscious, and opened his eyes, he saw Acnologia charging his attack.

"It seems to be my end now" Said Snake, he took out a cigarette and lighted it, since his going to die in the island, his going to enjoy his last moments smoking, then Acnologia fired his attack, Snake closed his eyes thinking that this is the end.

Now Heaven Wolf Island is destroyed and gone from the face of the planet. Acnologia left and disappeared and it was never seen again.

End of chapter 10

One more chapter and it will be the end of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Heaven Wolf Island, Fairy Tail became a low class guild, their once glorious home were reduced to a farm like guild, Fairy Tail lost members and their having a payment problem with a guild: Twilight Ogre.

After being humiliated by members of Twilight Ogre, everyone were sat in the floor or in the rest of the broken table, they all felt bad and humiliated, Reedus noticed that a book fell, after it fell it turns out to be his Sketch Book, it came out various drawings, the drawings were all the S class members, all the members saw the pictures and started to cry, they all missed their friends.

In the drawings, Solid Snake was also there, with his serious face, and there is a big picture, everyone happy in the guild, Snake is in a corner with his serious face.

After crying for their lost friends, a loud noise is heard, they thought that Twilight ogre came back to harass them again, but they were wrong, it was a ship that was making that noise, it turns out to be Christina, Blue Pegasu´s ship, then a little guy jumped from the ship and fell to the ground with his face, it was Ichiya , the man with a big nose and sometimes a disgusting man, then 3 extremely handsome for the girls came down, one of them used air magic, it was Hibiki, Ren and Eve. Ichiya came to Fairy Tail to tell everyone that Heaven Wolf Island still exist.

Some hours later a ship of Fairy Tail composed with Alzack, Bisca, Max, Droy, Jet and Warren, were in the middle of the ocean searching for the island, a girl was standing in the ocean, everyone in the ship where a bit amazed about it, the girl lifted her hands and then Heaven Wolf Island appeared from the seas, everyone were shocked, the girl flew from the sea where she was standing to the island, the rest followed her, Jet used his speed to catch her up.

But he stopped over a small cliff and saw something shocking, when the rest came they all get shocked too what they saw, there it was Natsu almost buried, they had years without seeing him.

Hours later

In the Fairy Tail guild, the rest of the members that stayed were nervous, they were thinking if the others found Heaven Wolf Island, but then Twilight Ogre came back to get the payment even through Macao told them the next month, Romeo was like pissed off and faced at a tall guy, he was not going to let someone humiliate Fairy Tail again, so Romeo used his fire magic to try to defend his guild, when the tall guy was about to hit him with his giant stick, someone out of nowhere punched him in its back, the rest were attacked by magic that soon the rest would recognize, the guild members were mouth gaped.

The man who hit the guy smirked; it was Natsu and the rest! "Where home! " Said Natsu joyfully, everyone where happy seen that their lost friends were back, they asked what happened.

Some hours before

In the Island the rest found Natsu and waked him up desperately, they were so happy to see him again, then Mavis appeared and told them who she is and led them to the rest of the members, she explained what happened, it was she who protected them from Acnologia, turning them into magic, but it have to take 7 years to dispel, everyone were happy, but then Erza remembered something "Wait a minute, there is someone left, someone important" then everyone remembered who was.

"Solid Snake!" exclaimed everyone at the same time.

Makarov approached a little to Mavis and asked "Mavis, do you know where is Snake?"

Mavis bowed her head with a sad face "He is not with us anymore" Said Mavis with a sad tone, everyone widened their eyes.

"You mean he is dead?" Asked Makarov shocked.

"Don't know what to say, when Acnologia hit with his attack, I protected everyone who has the Fairy Tail crest, when the attack of Acnologia hit my magic protection, it caused some kind of alteration in Snakes magic that made him disappear, it happened almost the same thing with another man that looked like him with a strange mechanical dragon, that man was here when Acnologia attacked, even though he is not a Fairy Tail member, he and the mechanical dragon also suffered the alteration of magic like Snake and disappeared " that's all what Mavis could say. When she mentioned that man, the S class wizards remembered that Snake told them about his brother named Liquid. They guessed that this man was Liquid.

"I'm sorry" lamented Mavis and then disappeared, they all felt sad, even though they are together again, one man was not with them.

Snake was from another world, his body wasn't connected with Earthland, he was from Earth, the attack of Acnologia and the magic field of Mavis were powerful, when it collide, it made a powerful magic that altered Snakes magic and connected him with what is left of Anima, who everyone thought that it was sealed, it gave Snake´s magic enough power to get close to Anima and sent him back to somewhere, also happened the same with Liquid and Metal Gear.

After Makarov finished his story, everyone felt more sad, Snake was gone and maybe they won't see him ever again, Makarov stood up and grabbed the drawing of Snake that was in a table, he tag the drawing on a wall close to the bar, Makarov told everyone to form 3 lines, they all did, Makarov told them to do what he is going to do, they agreed, Makarov made a military salute at the drawing of Snake, Everyone did , Makarov was almost crying, it was like if he lost one of his children, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and the other members were starting to form tears on their eyes. Makarov looked at Snakes face and said "Good bye Snake, and wherever you are, Thank you for helping the guild".

….

….

….

….

….

7 years ago when Acnologia was charging his attack.

Snake thought that it was his end now, when he heard the roar he closed his eyes, after some minutes, he felt something, it was cold, and the floor was very hard, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe where he is.

He is in Shadow Moses, in the hangar where Metal Gear Rex was

"What the hell? Everything was a dream?" he stood up and looked around, he saw Metal Gear almost destroyed and there it was Liquid in the floor, he get close to Liquid and he looked like dead, suddenly Snake heard footsteps, he turned around and saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Otacon!" Exclaimed Snake.

"Snake, thank god, I was worried, I was contacting you with my codec after I felt a tremble and you didn't respond it, what happened?" Said Otacon.

"Wait a minute, you say that you was contacting me? For how long?" Asked Snake.

"For like 1 hour" responded Otacon.

"What?!" Snake was very confused.

"Snake, did you do this?" Asked Otacon looking at Liquid and the damaged Metal Gear, "It's a long story" Said Snake, then he remembered something very important.

"Meryl!" exclaimed Snake.

"Don't worry Snake, I found her" Said Otacon "She is safe in a room, take this" Otacon took out a small map, it indicated where she was, "Thanks Otacon" Said Snake

"No problem Snake, but I've got a bad new, in the codec I was hacking it and then I heard that the government are going to send nuclear strike in 30 minutes! Find Meryl and get out of here through that door" Said Otacon pointing at the door.

"What about you?" Asked Snake.

"I'll leave first and I'll be waiting for you outside" Said Otacon "Okay, good luck!" Said Snake while he started to move and entered through a door, Otacon left and went through the door he mentioned.

Snake ran through a hall and found the room, there she was, semi unconscious, Snake woke her up and then she opened her eyes.

"Snake!" said Meryl and then she hugged him.

(In this part she tell him about what she felt about him and I don't know what more they said)

Meanwhile

In the hangar, Liquid woke up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he is back in Shadow Moses, he turned his head and saw that metal gear is damaged, so he thought on a quick answer, everything happened for real, Liquid stood up and saw a door open, he went in and sat on a jeep, he was feeling a little dizzy so he took a little nap.

Back to Snake

After a long and little romantic moment they left and went to the door that Otacon mentioned.

They mounted in a jeep and started it.

When they were leaving, Liquid appeared in a jeep and started to fire at them!

"SNAKE!" Shouted Liquid "Liquid! your still alive!" Shouted Snake, then liquid took out an assault rifle and started to shoot at them.

"DIE, SNAKE, DIE!" Shouted Liquid while he is firing like a crazy guy, Snake moved to the back of the jeep and used the mounted gun.

After a long chase the two jeeps exited and rolled, Meryl and Snake got out of the jeep after it rolled, the other Jeep supposedly smashed Liquid, but Liquid appeared from the jeep and he was pissed, he was going to kill Snake, suddenly Liquid felt a great pain in his chest, he almost bend on his knees and with a shocked face said "FOX…." And Snake finished it with "DIE" and so Liquid felt to the ground and died from the heart attack (effect of FOXDIE obviously).

It seems that when Liquid was brought back to Shadow Moses, the magic reactivated the virus FOXDIE and resumed the moment when they were transported to Earthland.

"Snake, you did it! You were able to get out!" Said Otacon while he appeared from behind them. There was only 10 seconds left for the bombing.

The 10 seconds passed and supposedly the base would be bombed but nothing happened.

"Hey, what happened with the air raid? There's no bombers in sight" Said Snake while he looked at the sky, then his codec ringed, Snake responded it and heard another person he thought that he wouldn't see or hear again.

"Snake can you hear me?" It was Roy Campbell, his boss.

"Coronel!" Said Snake surprised.

And so Campbell told him about what happened, the secretary of defense was arrested; Metal Gear, the training exercise, everything was done by the secretary acting alone, the air raid and the nuclear strike were rescinded, he told Snake that he can flee the island with Otacon and Meryl in a boat down in a cliff close to the base, Roy also told Snake that him, Meryl and Otacon died during the clash of the trucks, so that they can be free, then Campbell switched over to Naomi, she wanted to talk to him, Snake told her about her brother, Gray Fox or Frank Jaeger, he told her to forget about him and to go on with her life, and also that he´ll always love her, and finally about FOXDIE, Naomi told him that it's up to him about when he is going to die, and her last word for him was "Live, Snake. That's all I can say to you."

Snake mission was finally over, but one more thing was left on his mind, he called Otacon to ask him something.

"Otacon, tell me if in my forehead has something on it after I unfold my bandana" Said Snake as he started to unfold the bandana. Snake took away the bandana and asked "Is there something in my forehead?"

Otacon made a face of fascinated, Meryl also did the same thing, and finally Otacon responded "Yes, you got like some kind of tattoo that looks like a fairy with tail?" Responded Otacon.

Snaked realized it, everything that happened was real, plus why was Liquid in the floor and Metal Gear damaged? The only moment he did that was when he was fighting Liquid in Heaven Wolf Island.

So he started to think for a moment about why only passed 1 hour, he thought on only one thing, maybe the time he passed in Earthland was equivalent 1 hour in Earth. That's all he could guess.

"In the hangar, you asked about what I did in there, right?" Asked Snake , Otacon nodded.

"This is what happened Otacon…" And so Snake told him about his adventure in Fairy Tail.

"I can't hardly believe this, you was in a world that magic exist and that you used magic?! "Said Otacon very amazed, Snake nodded.

"Cool!, its like one of my Japanese Anime!" Otacon was very excited, he wished to dream in a world where he can meet his favorite anime characters.

The three went down of the cliff and found the boat, Otacon turned it on and sail, Snake was behind the boat with Meryl,

"Snake, in that world, is there happiness?" asked Meryl.

"Yeah, it does have happiness" Said Snake

"I wish I could go to that place with you" said Meryl while she was getting close to Snake.

"Yeah, and also about my real name"

"What is it?" Asked Meryl

"My real name is David" Said Snake, Meryl then hugged Snake from behind and left Snake so that he can be in his alone time, Snake then looked at the sky, and for the first time he smiled, he lived although for a short time and in another world with a guild that he could call it"home" and "family" he will always remember its name "FAIRY TAIL".

THE END

SEE YA LATER


	12. Secret Chapter

Secret Chapter

Kinana, the waitress of Fairy Tail she was Cuberos a large purple snake with wings, also the former pet of Cobra, after Oracion Seis was defeated and disbanded, she decided to join Fairy Tail as a waitress, she was nice with all the members and she would help anyone in danger, one day when she was serving to the members their drink, something or someone fell from the roof, everyone in the guild went to see what was that, she went to and saw a man like around 32 or 33 years old, this man looked handsome, his hair was a little spiky and got a sexy face, wearing some kind of suit or something, a bandana in his forehead, a boots, a strange belt, gloves, and its colors are black and his suit are grey, Natsu and the rest took him to the medical room.

She felt something when she saw him, she felt that her heart started to beat a little faster, what could this mean? Could it be that it was "love at first sight?"

2 hours passed, she was in the second floor serving the drinks to the other members, and then she saw him.

That man walked to Mirajane and talked to her, she wondered what that man was saying to her, then she saw that Mirajane stamped the Fairy Tail symbol on the man's forehead, she felt happy,

The man walked to the bar and then he was attacked by Natsu, she was worried and was going to go down stairs and stop Natsu, but then a guild member accidentally pushed her, she was losing balance and was going to fell from the banister.

Kinana fell and screamed in horror, she closed her eyes of fear, she was going to get hurt real bad or worse, but then she felt that someone was holding her from her waist, she opened her eyes and saw her savior, it was that man.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked the man , she was blushing, the man that she fell in love just saved her and was holding her in bride style, she then responded.

"Y-yeah, thank you" the man lowered his arms so that Kinana could stand. The man started to walk away, but then she called him.

"Wait, who are you? And what is your name?" asked Kinana, she wanted to know who this man is.

The man turned around and said "Im a new Fairy Tail member, and my name is Pliskin, Iroquois Pliskin," then he turned around and walked away.

Her face was completely red, she putted her hand in her chest and closed her eyes.

"Pliskin, what a nice name" She thought and then opened her eyes to continue with her job.

The next day, in the afternoon, she was serving drink and then saw Pliskin sitting in the bar, she thought that maybe he wanted a little company so she went to him.

"Hi Pliskin" she greeted Snake with a smile, Snake turned around and saw the girl he saved yesterday.

"Hi um….. Sorry I forgot to ask your name yesterday" apologized Pliskin

"Don't worry, my name is Kinana, I'm the waitress of Fairy Tail" Said Kinana.

"So, what do you want?" Asked Pliskin

"I saw you sitting here lonely, so I thought that maybe you wanted something to drink" responded Kinana.

"Ok, in that case, I would like a glass of beer" Said Pliskin.

"Alright, I'll be back soon" she went and happily brought to Snake his beer.

"Thanks" Thanked Pliskin to Kinana

"Your welcome" she was very happy being close to Pliskin, and then she went to attend the other members

Snake was enjoying the beer; he couldn't do anything but stay in the guild until he find a way to go home.

3 weeks have passed, Kinana was getting more close to Snake, she now knew his true name that is Solid Snake, but people wanted to call him Snake, she kinda liked the name Snake, sometimes it reminds of herself, she wanted to know more about him, she saw him sitting in the same bar.

"Hi Snake" Greeted Kinana with the same happy face.

"Hi Kinana" greeted Snake.

"Can I sit her with you?" Asked Kinana hoping that Snake would say yes.

"Sure" Said Snake, she grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

She started to talk to Snake, she asked many things until she asked what she wanted.

"Snake, is there anyone in your life that is special to you?" Asked Kinana in a soft voice.

"There was someone that I care, but she is not in here, why you ask?" Said Snake

"Because Snake…" Kinana was moving her hand to hold his hand, when she did it; she got a little closer to Snake.

"Because I love you Snake, ever since I saw you, I felt that my heart beat faster when I'm close to you" Said Kinana while putting her hand in his chest.

Snake then grabbed her hand and said "Sorry Kinana, I can't do it; I'm 12 years more older than you,"

"I don't care Snake, I don't care if you're older than me" Kinana was getting very close to him.

"No, I can't" Snake was trying to hold her feelings.

I can't stop Snake, I can't resist anymore, I never felt like this before, I want you Snake, I love you" Kinana moved her head toward him and gave him a big kiss.

Snake widened his eyes, no one has ever kissed him before, even if Meryl wanted to do it, she didn't.

Kinana felt a great passion when she put her lips with Snake, but then she broke the kiss.

"Kinana…." Snake was speechless.

"Im sorry Snake" Kinana was starting to form tears, "I shouldn't have kissed you" She was starting to cry.

"Excuse me…" Kinana left and ran straight to his room that is in the second floor, she opened and then slammed the door, she threw herself to the bed and started to cry, she couldn't control herself, she felt humiliated for kissing Snake when he didn't want to.

"Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid!" she yelled herself, and then after an hour of crying, she fell asleep.

Snake was sitting in the bar, thinking about what to do, Kinana just kissed him and then she ran to her room crying, he felt a little guilty about that.

The next day, Kinana didn't work, everyone were getting worried, Makarov saw what happened yesterday, so he went to Snake spot to talk to him.

"Snake, I think that you should go and talk to Kinana, she is lying in her bed and don't want to get out. Maybe you can try to talk to her" Said Makarov.

"Ok, ill go and talk to her" Snake stood up and followed Makarov, they went to her room and Makarov knocked the door.

"Go away!" Shouted Kinana from the inside.

"Kinana, its me Makarov, I brought someone that maybe you wanna see" Said Makarov, then the door opened and the she saw Snake.

"Snake.." Said Kinana with a sad tone, "May I pass?" asked Snake.

"Sure." Kinana let Snake enter the room and then she closed the door.

"What do you want, Snake?" Asked Kinana.

"I wanted to talk to you" Said Snake

"About what" Asked Kinana still in a sad tone.

"About yesterday, there is no need to feel sad about it, I don't blame you about it" Snake was trying to comfort Kinana, she then walked to him and sat next to him.

"Snake, I couldn't resist, you know that im in love with you, every time I'm close to you, I just cant…" She felt that Snake put his hand in her shoulder and moved her closer to him, her face now was in his chest, she was blushing.

"Its ok, if this make you happy, I will let you do it." Snake then hugged her, she also hugged him back, then she kissed him again.

The next day, she was now back, she was working like usual, Reedus sent her a picture of Snake, which made her happy.

Some days later after Snake left with the rest to Heaven Wolf Island.

Kinana was happy serving the members drinks, but then the guild received a message that Acnologia destroyed the Island and that apparently no one survived.

This notice left Kinana heartbroken, her lover seems to have died along the rest of the S class wizards. She spent almost 1 year crying on Snake, she couldn't find any other one like him, the other Fairy Tail were barely able to comfort here.

6 years have passed since the destruction of Heaven Wolf Island, Kinana now looked more mature, she have grown up and now has a women body, she still have the picture of Snake, remembering his old lover.

After the notice that Heaven Wolf Island still exist, she thought that maybe Snake is alive, when everyone returned, she was happy looking that her old friends were alive, but she didn't see Snake, Makarov told everyone that Snake was gone, he was back in his world, Kinana was very sad, her lover is gone forever, but Makarov comforted her saying that Snake isn't dead, that he is still alive but in his world now, that someday he may comeback. Kinana took out the picture of Snake and then hoped that someday Snake may come back.

End of secret chapter.


	13. Secret Chapter 2

Secret chapter 2

Snake was in the bar having a drink, he was thinking on what to do after ending here in this world called Earthland and in the most powerful guild called Fairy Tail, he was trying to hang along with other the Fairy Tail members to learn more about each other. He learned many things, but it was impossible for him to do it since he likely don't have magic. Right now it was night, it seems that everyone were sleeping, this night the guild was closed leaving only Snake in the bar.

Suddenly he heard two step forwards behind him, he was about to turn around when he heard the person behind him calling him.

"Hi Pliskin" The person called, after snake turned his head he recognized the person.

"Hey Erza" Snake greeted, Erza let out a smile.

"What you doing at this time of hour?" Asked Snake

"I couldn't sleep" Said Erza

"So you went out to take a short stretch?" Asked Snake, Erza nodded "Yeah, when I walked pass the guild I saw a light and when I got in, I found you here" Said Erza

"Alright, so what do you want?" Snake asked.

"Well, now that I'm here, I have to ask you something" Erza said

"What is it?" Snake wondered what is that Erza was going to talk about.

"Is something about when you first arrived in this guild" Said Erza, Snake remembered when he fell from the roof and ended up in the medical room. Snake raised an eyebrow

"Did we meet each other before?" She asked, Snake got confused after that.

"No of course not, Why?" Snake asked still confused.

"Because I got a feeling that we met each other before" Erza said.

"What? But how is it possible? You know that I arrived her days ago" Snake said still confused

"I know, but right now I'm feeling that I met you before" Said Erza

Suddenly Snake's mind triggered a strange flashback that he wasn't even there, the flashback showed someone like him in a jungle, probably himself but he was in silhouette, with another one with a medieval armor, the individual with the armor removed its helmet revealing to be a woman with a red hair with brown eyes, Snake recognized that that woman is Erza but more mature.

Suddenly a pain appeared in his head; Snake snapped out of his flashback and putted his hand on his head in pain.

"Pliskin, What's wrong?" Asked Erza worried. Snake got up slowly and shook his head, the pain was gone now.

"Nothing, I think I had a headache" Snake said

"What happened?" Asked Erza.

"I just saw an image of you and someone like me in a jungle in my mind" Said Snake.

"What?" Said Erza surprised, "Yes, but it was strange, you were more mature, and that guy is in silhouette" Said Snake.

"Could it be a premonition?" Asked Erza

"Maybe, but…" Snake was suddenly like dizzy.

"Pliskin? You alright?" Asked Erza a little concerned

*hic*

That was what Erza heard from Snake, Snake then lifted his head with a drunken face

"Im fiiinnne"Said Snake with a drunk tone. Erza realized that he drank too much beer, she could see a barrel next to him.

"Pliskin, you drank too much" SAid Erza. Suddenly Snake started to comically yell something strange that she never heard.

"METARRRR GEAR!"

Erza was confused with that word. "Metarr Gear? What is that?" wondered Erza.

"Now you, sit ya down for a moment *hic*" Ordered Snake "Wait what?" asked Erza wondering what is Pliskin going to do.

"I *hic* I was going to tell ya about*hic* something! So shut up and sit tight! Said Snake drunk

Erza was now looking at him confused, she knows he is now drunk but he was going to tell her something so she obeyed and sat on a chair next to Snake, she wondered if she could get to know a little more about him.

"Now youngling, the fist time I became a soldier was from the age of 21, I was trained by my trainer named Master Miller, after that I went to aaaa….. Haven and I met Meryl" Suddenly Snake started to form some tears. Erza noticed his eyes with tears.

"Pliskin, why are you crying?" Asked Erza. "I couldn't save her, I don't even know if she is still alive, I , I don't know if I can save her." Said Snake with a sad tone, Erza put a hand on his shoulder like trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry Pliskin, whoever she is; I'm sure you're going to rescue and save her" Said Erza in a comforting tone "Now, it's time for you to go bed" Ordered Erza in which surprisingly Snake nodded and started to walk while Erza was supporting him grabbing his right arm.

"You know, I'm sure that one day, you will be a good wife if you're that kind" Snake said in which Erza blushed.

"Nonsense" Said Erza blushing while Snake started to chuckle.

"This is the best night I ever had! *hic*" Shouted Snake almost waking up some neighbors.

End

Well this time I'm seriously going to leave this story alone now, I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to put some more things.

This chapter was like a little random with the drunken part with the misspellings. But I hope that finally this is the last chapter of the secret chapters.


End file.
